Death Left More Than 4
by HappyStickofTNT
Summary: Pre-Zombie time for the 4 and new original character...
1. PreZombie Francis

Chapter 1: Pre-Zombie Francis

*Prior to the infection… with Francis at a bar. 12:01 AM*

Francis downed another glass of whatever alcohol the strange Mexican had mixed up for him with a stupid grin. Sadly, for Francis anyways, the bartender only spoke Spanish…

"Can't you speak anything other than Freakin' Mexican?" he grumbled to the man.

"No Elgess, No Engless," the bartender said with a grin that caused Francis' eye to twitch. He lowered his gaze back down to his empty glass. The only reason Francis had found to come to this particular bar was he had planned to meet his online date for the first time. He scanned the room once more before getting up to go. Leaving a 30 cent tip for the bartender, who protested as he cried out "familia! Familia!" Francis slapped down an extra dime and walked out of the bar and onto the streets, " I hate foreigners, and I hate that damn Mexican language."

Insert lyrics to Francis's theme song here. Check next chapter for the lyrics to song.

*** At Francis' home***

Francis entered his little trailer home around 1:00 AM. He sat down in the cheap wooden chair in front of his computer and wiggled the mouse violently to wake up his computer. The light on the screen faded in slowly and settled in as a greenish tint from years of age and abuse. An instant message sat patiently on his desktop from his date.

Francis rolled his eyes his computer hadn't loaded the message. Only the time it was sent (10:47PM). "Well Hell!" he thought to himself. "Damn cheap computer" He turned off and unplugged the computer and replacing the plug with the one for the tv. Francis grabbed a Red Bull and launched himself onto the couch and pulled out the remote…


	2. Francis' Theme Song

I Can Sleep When I'm Dead – by Jason Michael Carrol

(AKA theme song for Francis)

I got a game that I play

And I call it "Try to beat the morning paper home"

I ain't very good but I get a lot of practice,

Even won once a month ago

Of course there was a girl involved that wasn't gonna let me rest

But I've always said I can sleep when I'm dead.

(Chorus)

If there's somethin' goin' on within a hundred miles from home,

Ya gonna hear my V-8 sing

Long as I can beat the train and they got a passing lane,

Baby, I ain't gonna misss a thing

Life's too fun and I'm too young and the night ain't over yet

Like I said I can sleep when I'm dead.

It ain't no fun if ya ain't got money

So I always make it in to work

The trick is to leave at least a half an hour

To brush my teeth and change my shirt

Keep a closet full of Red Bull and Visine to hide the red

I don't need the rest, I can sleep when I'm dead

(Chorus)

When I get tired, I'll go to bed

All I can say is that it hasn't happened yet

If there's somethin' goin' on within a hundred miles from home,

Ya gonna hear my V-8 sing

Long as I can beat the train and they got a passing lane,

Baby, I ain't gonna misss a thing

Life's too fun and I'm too young and the night ain't over yet

Like I said I can sleep when I'm dead

Like I said

Like I said

I can sleep when I'm dead

(I ain't even tired yet)


	3. PreZombie Zoey

**AN: Okay… so I actually got 2 reviews and am very pleased by the fact that I got 74 hits on chapter one and 47 hits on chapter two. I am so ecstatic!!! Silly as that may seem. Okay so here's chapter three. It is only a portion of what happens in the scene and I intend to return to it in a later chapter because I came up with the plan of returning to where I leave off in the scene and have what happens next to them be the beginning of the infection and how they all first are affected by it as zombies start showing up. By the way… I do NOT own Left 4 Dead. I do own the ideas and Karmella. Thanks.**

*In a classroom after the end of class… the room is empty except for Zoey and her friend Karmella*

Zoey gave Karmella a worried look, "are you sure you're alright? You still look a little pale."

Karmella nodded slightly, "the whole, slaughtering a cow, bleeding it, cutting it up, skinning, gutting, and all that jazz in the slaughter house video we watched just really isn't for me," she said in a weak whisper as she put her head back on her cool desk, waiting for her stomach to settle before she even would consider getting up to leave for the apartment dorms with Zoey.

The ever prepared Zoey sat her purse on the next table and dug out of it a bottle of Ozarka brand water and a package of two saltine crackers she had gotten with a salad from some random restaurant a few weeks back. She slid both items over to Karmella taking off the cap of the water and taking a sip before handing it to Karmella, who slowly swallowed a few mouthfuls of the water and gave Zoey a grateful smile.

Several minutes later, Karmella and Zoey exited the front doors of the Texas Culinary Academy, headed towards Zoey's car in the parking lot. Karmella looked up at the blackening-grey sky; flashes of lightening could be seen in the even darker sky of the area to the south of the school. Thunder followed the lightening almost a minute later but still shook the ground with its deep rumbling sound. The parched tufts of grass waved in the welcome to the dark, humid weather like an air traffic control guy would a landing plane, Zoey could almost swear she could hear the ground sigh as the first drops of the cold rain began to sprinkle gently onto the hard crust of the dry and cracked earth.

The two quickly made their way over to the end of the parking lot to Zoey's car and jumped in as the rain suddenly began to pour heavily. A loud crack of thunder caused Zoey and Karmella to jump and embrace one another out of fear and surprise. Through the windshield, nothing could be seen past the front of her car's hood. They where pretty much stuck in the parking lot until the rain let up some… and who knew how long that might be.

It was maybe an hour later, seeing that the rain wouldn't seem to quit or take pity on the two panic-struck girls, Zoey dug into her front left jeans pocket pulling out a set of keys. Zoey finally started the silver Mazda 3 and turned on the radio to the local news and weather station.

"Yes, Susan. That is right. April showers DO bring May flowers," said the all too stereotypical male voice over the radio as he, as usual, attempted to sound as though he might actually know something, and once again failed at doing so.

"Yes, Bill," said the also stereotypical female voice that Zoey assumed to the Susan. "but do you know what May flowers bring?"

"Um… Bugs and allergies?" Bill replied sounding clueless in spite of the fact that everyone knew that this was just what was printed on the script.

"No, silly! Pilgrims!"

"Yes, oh how very funny," he replied in an obvious unhappy tone, he obviously didn't much like his job, "now back to you with the weather Sam."

"Thank you Bill and Susan. And hello to all of you who are watching and listening to our show. This is Sam with the local weather report, and right now we are experiencing some heavy thunderstorms…"

"Well, NO duh!" Karmella said and rolled her eyes. Zoey motioned her to be quiet as she turned the volume up by about three clicks.

"This storm's slow moving winds and massive size indicates to our meteorologists that it intends to make its home here over our fair city for some time. It is our expert opinion that you should steer clear of roads, you should stay in your homes and remain away from windows as much as possible."

Zoey shut off the radio with a sigh, "Now what?"

Karmella just shrugged and stared out the passenger side window of the car out at the rain.


End file.
